


Oikawa on the Bus

by TheKingofAnimeandManga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingofAnimeandManga/pseuds/TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: After a shitty day, Oikawa gets some relief. ONE-SHOT!





	Oikawa on the Bus

Toru Oikawa could not wait to get home to his apartment. It was a hellish day of classes. As a junior majoring in accounting at the University of Wisconsin-Madison, he had way more workload then his previous years. He and his roommate Tetsuroo Kuroo chose UW-Madison because it was one of the top colleges in America. As two Japanese exchange students, they wanted to experience America and the Midwest in particular and Wisconsin was the perfect example. But today was tougher than usual because of some asshole decided to spill coffee on his shirt and then his professor went off on him by being late and then he tripped and nearly broke his laptop. 'God It'll be relaxing at home!' he thought. He was waiting on the bus stop patiently.

Thus lost in thought, Oikawa did not notice the increasingly obvious tent in his pants, nor did he notice the two girls in sundresses who were sitting in front of him and staring dumbfounded at his crotch. Carlisle, a blonde British exchange student, elbowed her Indian friend Priyanka.

"God that brown haired guy is so hot." she said.

"I know right but look at his cock." said Priyanka

"You think its real?" she whispered.

"Oh yeah" said Priyanka.

"I'm going to try to get a feel."

As the train rounded a bend, Oikawa looked down in shock to see a petite young brunette leaning against his waist. She had about fallen out of her seat onto him, but the commotion was missed in the general shifting of the train's occupants.

"So sorry" whispered Priyanka, returning to her seat while taking a judicious grope of Oikawa's dick. She ran her hand all the way down to the tip, halfway down Oikawa's pant leg.

"What the hell?" Oikawa thought to himself, but his cock only stiffened.

"He's huge" Priyanka whispered to her friend.

"God I want that thing inside me."

Oikawa noticed the two girls whispering in the seat in front of him, but couldn't quite make out what they were saying. Based on their furtive glances though, he could tell it was about him.

"Great" he sighed. Obnoxious chicks were always a nuisance.

At the next stop, Carlisle and Priyanka made their move. As the bus reloaded, Priyanka got up and positioned herself right in front of Oikawa, almost touching him, while Carlisle slid into position directly behind him.

As the train started to move again, Priyanka slowly rocked backwards until her bum was planted squarely on top of Oikawa's bulge. Oikawa cleared his throat and stepped back, but immediately bumped into Carlisle.

"Oh excuse me misses" said Oikawa.

"It's quite alright" Carlisle replied, pushing him subtly in the shoulders so he was pressed back against Priyanka's posterior. The two girls both pushed in towards Oikawa, so he had nowhere to go. Priyanka started to slowly slide her ass up Oikawa's thigh, tracing the outline of his cock.

"Uh you're getting a bit close-" Oikawa started to say, but Carlisle cut him off, hissing in his ear:

"Say another word and I'll scream that you're groping me." Oikawa swallowed hard, knowing there was nothing he could do. The girls had him pinned, and nobody would believe a big 6'1 guy over two hot smaller girls. He counted down stops, 10 more minutes to go. Against his will, he could feel his member stiffening as the girl's tight ass rubbed him through his pants.

Priyanka could feel her sundress rising up as she ground against the Japanese man's cock, until she could tell she was rubbing her panties directly against the stranger's pants. With how wet she had gotten, she knew she must be leaving damp streaks on the man's slacks, evidence of her arousal. Beneath her, she could feel her victim growing ever harder.

Sensing her friend was ready, Carlisle reached her arm around Oikawa's waist and began to undo his fly. He moved to stop her, but Carlisle just whispered

"Don't" in his ear with all the menace she could muster. His hand dropped. Carlisle got his fly open and reached down to pull his cock out.

"Just cooperate and it'll be over soon" she hissed. She pulled Oikawa's dick up and wedged it between Priyanka's thighs, feeling her friend's hot wetness on her hand as she did so. They began to slide up and down Oikawa's cock together, Carlisle's hand pressing against Priyanka's panty-covered ass as they moved along the length of Oikawa's cock. The tip was poking out of the front of Priyanka's thighs, making an obscene bulge in her sundress as if she had a dick of her own, but Priyanka just reached down to cover it with her hand, squeezing tight.

Oikawa was in a mixed stated of arousal and panic. His bare dick was exposed to the entire bus full of passengers, and although Priyanka was straddling his length and hiding most of it, anyone could tell what was happening if they looked closely. He was also almost completely hard, and he knew that if the girls kept doing what they were doing, he would cum, and there was no way they could hide that. But at the same time, he relished the feeling of the girls' hot young bodies, the way they were clearly full of sexual energy. At 14 inches long and 3 inches thick, he had a real monster.

Priyanka had had enough of the teasing. She reached beneath her with one hand to pull aside her panties, and in one motion caught the head of Oikawa's dick and slid halfway down. She gasped audibly as the cock stretched her impossibly wide-she hadn't noticed quite how fat it was while grinding on it. She hung there breathless on Oikawa's cock, just getting used to the stretching sensations. She was plenty wet-the streaks on Oikawa's pant leg showed that-it was just an extremely large cock. After about 15 seconds she gradually let out her breath to notice about half the bus was staring at her.

"Oh it's nothing" she squeaked,

"just got a little dizzy. Low blood pressure. I'm fine." The rest of the passengers nodded and looked away, except for the young woman sitting in the seat right below Priyanka, who kept looking from Priyanka's face to her crotch. Priyanka didn't notice.

Behind Oikawa, Carlisle could feel that her friend had begun to impale herself on the man's cock. She was still grasping the base, but there was a good four inches of cock between her hand and Priyanka's vagina lips. Carlisle decided that she was going to make Priyanka take the whole thing. She reached around Oikawa's waist with her other hand so that she was essentially hugging him from behind, grabbed Priyanka's hips with both hands, and slowly began to pull her friend backwards onto the massive cock.

Oikawa was in shock. First the blonde had crammed her impossibly tight pussy onto his cock, and now her hot friend was trying her hardest to pull her slutty friend even farther onto him. He looked down and watched his fat cock slowly disappearing under the petite blonde's sundress. His girlfriend could only ever take about half of his length, maybe a little more on good days, and he was already deeper than that in this girl.

Suddenly he looked to his right and caught the dumbstruck eyes of a third young woman. He recognized her instantly, one of his girlfriend's Hillel friends, and knew at once that she had seen the whole thing. The pretty redhead's jaw was literally gaping as she dropped Oikawa's gaze and returned to staring at the fat cock slowly stretching the teen girl out.

Priyanka gritted her teeth and slid back another inch. This was already deeper than anyone had ever been inside her, and she still had an inch of thick cock to go. She felt her friend slowly tugging at her hips and knew she couldn't back off if she had wanted to; she was going to reach the base one way or another. And then she did. She felt the man's slacks against her ass, a bit of pubic hair against her crack, a heavy pair of balls pressing against her clit. She felt the heavy head of the man's cock all the way in her guts, the impossible fat base of his shaft filling her up completely, every inch of her vagina being stretched out. Priyanka was completely, entirely, painfully full of cock. And then, in an instant, she came.

Carlisle smirked in satisfaction as she felt her friend quivering uncontrollably. They had pulled this same scenario out countless times, Carlisle helping her slutty friend cum on the ends of endless bus dicks, but never had they found one quite this big. Oikawa's cock was one-of-a-kind, and Carlisle could feel Priyanka's hips still shaking after 45 seconds.

Looking around uncomfortably, Oikawa realized that several occupants were looking towards him with interest. The girl was still shivering on his dick and although she was doing her best to stay quiet, she was still letting out tiny little moans. Oikawa glanced down at his girlfriend's friend-her name was Jody? maybe?-but she was still staring enthralled towards his crotch. He still had 15 minutes to get to his stop, and could see no real way out of this predicament. He grit his teeth and tried to look normal.

As soon as Priyanka finished her first roaring orgasm, she began to move her hips imperceptibly under her sundress. She knew that she'd only just begun to enjoy this massive cock, and oblivious to the curious gazes of the other passengers, she subtly began grinding in a circular motion, feeling the huge cock press in from different angles. Behind her, she felt Carlisle move her hand down to wedge in between her ass and Oikawa's crotch, and grasp the slick base of his cock. Priyanka started to rub her most sensitive areas all over her friend's hand, smearing juices everywhere. Carlisle had never been fucked on the bus; she preferred to feel Priyanka's pleasure vicariously. Carlisle loved to feel all the action taking place-her friend's shaking orgasms, the tense, hidden thrusts, and especially their victim's pulsing dicks when they inevitably came.

Carlisle pressed in tighter behind Oikawa and began to whisper in his ear as she squeezed the base of his cock.

"God, don't you love the feeling of that tight pussy on your cock, you fucking stud? And here you are, balls deep in her on a bus in front of fifty people, and you fucking love it. Don't you. I can feel your cock pulsing and you just keep getting harder and harder." Carlisle paused as her friend began to cum again, even harder than last time.

"You feel that? Feel her cumming on your fat cock? I bet you have a girlfriend How would she feel if she could see you now, crammed inside another girl? You think she'd be upset? Or do you think she'd get turned on? Look at the girl right beside you."

Oikawa looked down and saw the redhead-Jody-still ogling his crotch. Her mouth was open, and a little drool was even slipping out the corner of her mouth.

"That's how I think your girlfriend would react. I bet she'd be begging to clean your cock once we were finished."

With that, Oikawa came, shooting rope after rope into Priyanka. Carlisle could feel his balls pulsing powerfully as they pumped cum into her friend. By the second pump Priyanka was completely filled, and cum began dripping out. Carlisle felt it covering her hand and dripping down, down Oikawa's balls and slacks, down Priyanka's thighs, onto the floor. His orgasm lasted forever, probably twice as long as any other man they'd used.

Oikawa could feel her vagina contracting as he pulsed into her-the slut was having yet another orgasm. Oikawa felt his knees grow weak as he pushed the last couple spurts into Priyanka.

The three of them paused there for a second, gradually trying to recollect themselves, before Oikawa felt the girl gradually wiggling her way off of his cock until she finally plopped off the end, sliding her panties back to try to keep his load from spilling out. As subtly as he could, Oikawa tucked his slimy cock back in his pants and did his zipper. He was lucky that bus stopped and it was just one block away from his apartment.

Kuroo greeted him at the front door and quickly smelled the scent of sex on him.

"So dude it looks like someone got lucky." he chuckled. Oikawa punched him in the shoulder.

"Fuck off man I don't want to talk about it." Oikawa said as he closed the door. He plopped down on the more than nice couch.

"I bet she gobbled you up and told you to meet her at her friends house." Kuroo laughed. Oikawa shot him a dark glare.

"One more word and the hospital will have one extra patient tonight!" he told him sternly.

"Okay I'll shut up." the black haired man said. He went to fix him a glass of lemonade.

"So Isabel called and wanted to speak with you." Kuroo said. His eyes shot up.

"What did you tell her?" he asked.

"That you've been elected the Premier of Prince Edward Island." he said. Kuroo was quite the joker. He rushed in the kitchen and grabbed him by the collar.

"Kidding. I said you were out getting something to eat." he told him.

"Good." he said as he sit back down. Just then his phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey baby it's me Isabel. I'm calling to let you know that I'm on my way over to cheer you up. I heard from Jody that you had a bad day. Cheers!" she said. The line went dead. Oikawa was in the doghouse now.


End file.
